gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Capt. Skull X
Keep up with my most recent adventures! The Adventures of Capt. Skull X Me, Today, Right Now ﻿Currently; I am the General of the Royal British Military. I command several armies and currently am working on structuring our bootcamp. I'm a level 50, with almost everything mastered. I'm glad to be me, check out my page to learn more about me! Relationship Status: Single My Weapons ^ - Indicates Favorites Swords *^Behemoth Blade (Legendary, Cursed Blade) *^Tyrante Blade (Famed, Cursed Blade) *Spinecrest Sword (Famed, Cursed Blade) *Bejeweld Sabre (Famed, Sabre) *^Dragoons Broadsword (Rare, Broadsword) *^Musketeer's Sabre (Rare, Sabre) *Royal Broadsword (Rare, Broadsword) *Captain's Sabre (Rare, Sabre) *^Plaguefire Blade (Rare, Cursed Blade) *Cursed Seafang Blade (Rare, Cursed Blade) *War Broadsword (Rare, Broadsword) *Viper Blade (Rare, Cursed Blade) Just Found my Bejeweld Sabre TODAY!!! (1/25/11) Same place as my Tyrant Blade Guns *^Sacred Repeater Pistol (Famed, Repeater Pistol) *Foul Bane Repeater (Rare, Reapeter Pistol) *Fould Bane Pistol (Rare, Pistol) *Baneblast Repeater (Rare, Reapeter Pistol) *^Holy Repeater Pistol (Rare, Reapeter Pistol) *Shadow Stalker Pistol (Rare, Pistol) *^Holy Musket (Rare, Musket) *^Gator Sticker Bayonet (Rare, Bayonet) *Bucaneer Bayonet (Rare, Bayonet) *^War Scattergun (Famed, Blunderbuss) Daggers/Throwing Knives *Demon Fang Knives (Famed, Throwing Knives) *Bayou Dagger (Famed, Dagger) *Bloodteller (Rare, Dagger) *Dagger of the Hawk Idol (Rare, Dagger) Dolls *Revenant Doll (Famed, Bane Doll) *Cabal Doll (Famed, Mojo Doll) *Far Binder Doll (Rare, Spirit Doll) Staffs *Tribal Chief Staff *Vile Staff Items *Mutineers Charm *Thieves Sea Globe *Bronze Cannon Ram Weapons I want *Revenant Cannon Ram *Spirit Binder Doll *World Eater Blade *Fullmooon Special Repeater *Sacred Repeater Pistol *﻿Lost Sword of El Patron Portraits of Capt. Skull X Here you can find many portraits of the great Capt. Skull X, leader of Skull's Marines, a Founder of The 1st User's Assembly, President of the Order of the White Lilly. screenshot_2011-01-15_01-52-18.jpg|Capt Skull X stands proud after victory in perdida screenshot_2011-01-21_15-21-29.jpg|Capt. Skull X searches for treasure! screenshot_2010-12-30_23-59-55.jpg|Capt. Skull X celebrates Christmas! screenshot_2011-02-10_09-14-29.jpg|Skull is in the loving mood screenshot_2011-02-11_16-29-13.jpg|Capt. Skull X(Right) and Mike(Left) mess around xD screenshot_2011-02-09_12-18-44.jpg|Capt. Skull X, aboard his ship, Headhunter Raptor screenshot_2011-02-05_15-02-45.jpg|(Left)Capt. Skull X, and (Right)Davy Sunstealer screenshot_2011-02-05_15-00-47.jpg|Capt. Skull X looks down on a Seabeard, haha screenshot_2011-03-12_10-16-39.jpg screenshot_2011-03-18_14-25-45.jpg|Capt. Skull X Celebrates St. Patricks Day screenshot_2011-05-09_19-36-15.jpg|Capt. Skull X and the mighty Iron Rebel screenshot_2011-05-09_19-39-25.jpg|Capt. Skull X going into retirement, as life as a pirate screenshot_2011-06-10_15-40-05.jpg|Skull joines the Spanish Military as General after retirement Family *Matthew Darkskull (Brother) Biography Capt. Skull X was, and still is, a very courageous and brave pirate. He is the GM of Skull's Marines. Skull always dreamed of being a pirate, even when he was a child. He had always wanted to have the freedom a pirate has. Childhood As a child Skull was very adventurous, he loved to explore the lands of port royal. Port Royal is where he was born, on November 9, 1696. His name wasn't always Capt. Skull X, either, his original, and real name, was Joshua Davidson. His father was a high ranking general in the Royal Navy Guard. One day he was dispatched out to conquer some new regions, down in Africa, leaving skull to be watched after his Aunt, and Uncle. His new guardians always discouraged him from exploring and pretending to be a pirate. They explained to him how evil pirates were, and what happened to them. They then told him how his dad helped kill and hunt down pirates. As a child Skull was home schooled by one of the greatest professors on Port Royal, by the name of Bartholemue Bluesteel. He tought Skull many useful and important things. Skull also took private lessons from William Turner in the art of sword fighting. Meanwhile on his days off he would help his father at Fort Charles. Skull was also inolved in a sport known as Cross Country and Track. His father also insisted that he learned to play the trumpet. Several months after his dad had been dispatched, skull was feeling a little bored. He was now 14 years old, and wanted to go out on his own. He managed to hoodwink his guards into believing there was a problem down by the docks, and he escaped from his Unlcle's house. He ran as far as he could, and decided to explore the wicked thicket. It was there were he saw the first of Jolly Rogers undead army. He was frightened for his life. Some of the Navy Cadets in the area tried to save him but failed. At that point he was captured and taken to Jolly Roger himself. They than began a voyage off to some mystical land, onboard of Jolly's private War Fri gate. It was then when he had heard the cannons of the Black Pearl begin to fire. In the matter of minutes he was greated by a pirate by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow. After a narrow escape the Black Pearl managed to outrun Jollys' Death Omens. Jolly's forces finally gave up the chase, and Sparrow ported at Tortuga, and tought Skull many important tricks and secrets. Ever since then Skull was adressed as Capt. Skull X. Pirate-hood Being raised by a high ranking general in the Royal Navy, gave Capt. Skull X many advantages. He knew about several secret Navy bases. He also knew how to keep an army organized. This inspired the great captain to create an army of his own, but it wouldn't be like any other army, it would be an army made up of pirates. He then called this army "Skull's Marines" and they still rome the caribbean to this day. The Marines are dedicated to destroying the Royal Navy, and EITC blackguard, along with Jolly Forces. He seeks revenge on Jolly Roger for kidnapping him. Still to this day he sails the caribbean and commands the guild " Skull's Marines. Along those long years of being a pirate he met many great people, for a small period of time Skull worked in the Spanish Army, commanding the lead ship of the Armada, the Renegade Cobra. Keeping good organization skills the " Hand of Death " Armada destroyed many french ships, and showed no mercy. With the help of the Skull's Marines, and his other Admirals on the other ships, like Fred Joe, Admiral Putnam, Andyroo. Skull's Marines After the great captain was old enough, he decided to start is own army, to get revenge on Jolly Roger, and destroy the Royal Navy and EITC. The guild was founded on July 9, 2009, and named Skull's Marines. With some of his most trusted pirates, Robert O'Morgin, Kate Irongrin, Terry Saberbearer, and William Firedavis who formed The Original Five. The Original Five were very strong pirates, but still had much to learn about the caribbean, over the long years they grew and grew, and got many more followers. The guild became so strong that they were undefeatable. They took on 3 EITC Warlords at once, and leaving the battle WITHOUT A SINGLE SCRATCH. Capt. Skull X was a remarkable sailor. Then the dreadful event of his ship, the Renegade Cobra, sinking, during this tragic event, plotted by the EITC Black Guard, they thought they ridded the Caribbean of Skull's Marines. The Sinking.... It was a bright afternoon day, the Original Five, which back then were called the Big Five, were invited to a meeting with a Co. Guild GM and officers. Little did they know that the Co. Guild was being payed to lead the Original Five into an ambush. During their passage EITC Tyrannts boarded the litle Renagade Cobra, only a Frigate. The marines fought very hard, and valiantly, but eventualy the Original Five got tired, and finally gave up. Robert O'Morgin dove and took a bullet for Capt. Skull X, and died on the spot. The Black Guard then dissable the rudder, shot down the masts, and set the Renegade Cobra on fire, leaving the Original Five to burn to death.... About a year passed since the sinking, many of the Marines were rounded up and hung at Fort Charles. Everyone had lost hope, and thought Skull was gone, along with the Original Five. Then on one clear skied day, on the horrizon was spotted a raft, about 20 miles off the cost of Tortuga. Several Ships set out to go inspect the raft, coming to find that Capt. Skull X, and William Firedavis were onboard, but barely living. Many wondered how they managed to survive. They told the story of what happened, and how the other three leaders of Skull's Marines died on the ship. Skull and Will survived with an odd situation. A navy ship was passing by the wreckage of the Renegade Cobra. It was about 2 days after the attack. The ship stopped to see what they could salvage and take from the destroyed ship, when they found Skull, Will, and Terry Saberbearer. T He tried to take them prisoner, but Terry refused, he put up a hard fight, but was no match for the navy soldiers, and was shot on site. As Skull and Will were sitting in the jail cell, the Captain of the ship came down and said, "Skull... I am your father...". They talked and argued for a while, and Skull's Dad tried to conivince him that pirates were bad, but he didn't listen, So his father broke them out of the jail cell, near the cost of Tortuga, and made a cover up their escape. The Second Age Once skull managed to recooperate, William Firedavis decided to leave the Marines. Skull was all alone, and had lost all of his dearest friends. He began his work on rebuilding Skull's Marines. He found a young lad by the name of John Stormpaine, and William Goldskull. Together they made the First Triumvirate. They helped rebuild Skull's Marines. The then found Queen Salt, who helped gather more troops to the cause. In an epic Jolly Invasion on Tortuga, William Goldskull was killed... A very sad day in Marine history. Sam Sailgrin rose up to take his place. They now make the Big Three. A new era The Skull's Marines was doing fantastic, and was very succesful. Being so some guild's disliked them. Once the Marines reached max members, in around September 28, 1721, it was attacked, by a guild named FAMED, for no reason. They came in with a spy, and deleted all the members except the 28 officers. This extremely weakened the guild's strength. It lead them into a war. Luckily Skull still had John Stormpaine, and several other contacts, the marines managed ro ragain back up to foughly 100 members in a week. They then moved into FAMED, Caused a civil war within the guild, and then the Marines attacked them, finishing the guild off. the Skull's Marines then reached Max members once again by December of 1721. That event made Skull notice how evil some pirates truly are... And changed him for life The Cursed Chess As many people know the legend Skull found a cursed map one day, that lead him into many adventures, he met Mega, made new guild alliances, and found new great friends. These adventures made him realize that the Navy and EITC weren't all bad, and made him realize that not all pirates were good. The newer generations of Pirates were different, and less civilized, more rude, and disrespectful. He easily found this out through several Confrontations with INFERNO. Skull then made alliances with Several navy and EITC Guilds. Voyage to Rio de La Plata In around March of 1722, Skull was crowned Viceroy of Rio De La Plata, also known as Argentina. He was crowned King by Pearson Wright, King of Spain, and also being highly aproved through his good friend John Breasly, who was the King of England. Tricked When Skull returned from his voyage, he had heard that the infamous Captain Leon had turned a new leaf, he had joined the Marines and was a pretty active member. He gained Skull's Trust very well, unknowing that Leon was actually faking it all working for Pearson Wright, and when leon got the chance he deleted all the members and took over the Marines General After that happened Skull entered a period in where he just guild hopped for about a week, until King of England, John Breasly, offored him to be his general of the British Royal Military. My Stats 2/5/11- Notoriety Level up!!! 2/5/11- Grenade Level up!!! 2/3/11- Cannon Level up!!!1/24/11- Notoriety Level up!!! 1/18/11- Cannon Level up!! 3/26/11- Grenade Level up!!!! 3/27/11- Behemoth Blade found!!!! My Guild: Skull's Marines(GM) My Ships *'War Frigate '- Iron Rebel *'War Galleon -' Savage Serpent *'War Sloop -' Headhunter Raptor ﻿RIP- Silver Albatross (Light Galleon) RIP- Renegade Cobra (Frigate) Category:Pirates Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:POTCO Stories Category:Pirate Lord Category:Skull's Marines Category:EGOE Members Category:POTCO